


Stitches

by grumpyowls



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Lip sewing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyowls/pseuds/grumpyowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is made to inflict punishment on Loki in the form of stitching his lips together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get through writers block. no idea if this is helping. minor depictions of blood and sewing flesh together. nothing terribly graphic. ( [tumblr link](http://assguarding.tumblr.com/post/38906400317/stitches) )

There were many things Thor had seen and done in his lifetime. From the good--births, joyous parties, intimacy. To the bad--deaths, war, unspeakable things. But, this... _this_ was something altogether new. Terrifying. _Horrifying_ in ways that he never thought possible. Faced with this task was never something he wanted and he thinks that he would rather slay one thousand men than do this...  
  
They are alone. It had been Thor’s request. Not only to keep his own shame hidden, but to spare his brother the shame of being watched. Though, he thinks, that perhaps Loki would not have minded. Or maybe he would have--he is terribly difficult to read. Though, Thor never could. Now he regrets never paying closer attention, he regrets not giving more love to his brother. If only he knew then what he knows now, he would give up everything to go back and fix it all.   
  
But, it is too late for that.   
  
Loki looks upon him with scorn and centuries long hatred. Thor can _feel_ the burning abhorrence down into the deepest reaches of his heart. It pains him. It pains him even more to know Loki gets enjoyment from that.   
  
Still, he wonders if he will ever be allowed to fix anything.  
  
Then again, after this, there is likely to be no hope.  
  
The sun has since set and Loki has not spoken to him. Not today, not yesterday. In fact it has been far too many days since Loki has addressed him at all. Thor misses the sound of his brother’s voice. Even the scathing lashings of his silver tongue. He has tried to get his brother to speak to him, but he refuses.   
  
Thor cannot say he fully blames him. At least, not now.  
  
His eyes rake over his brother--still so entirely elegant and icy sharp lines. He is everything Thor never was and nothing Loki should have ever been. Tricks and mischief have long since faded from his bright green eyes and have been replaced with a madness that he wants to refuse to recognize. But, he can’t, he knows that. It is there and Loki is drowning in it, refusing to grasp Thor’s hand to pull himself free.  
  
Loki stares dully back at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Thor hates that. He hates the silence. He wishes Loki would yell at him, scream at him... just do _something_ that wasn’t just sitting there waiting for his punishment.  
  
Thor shifts closer to him, reaching out and cupping his brother’s cheek. His thumb brushes over the swell and down over his lips; skin soft as down and pale as moonlight. Before he can stop himself he leans down and draws Loki closer for a kiss. Desperation colors the edges; an apology taking precedence. Unsurprisingly, Loki barely kisses him back.   
  
That just makes Thor’s heart clench even tighter.  
  
A heat burns behind Thor’s eyes, but he refuses to acknowledge that. He pulls away from Loki, just far enough. Though his brother looks older, more worn with time and stress, Thor still finds him beautiful. In his mind, he still sees Loki how he was when they were younger--vibrant and playful.   
  
“Brother, please know this was not my choice.”  
  
And it isn’t, it never would be. But, he is bound to carry out Asgard’s laws. Loki says nothing, but Thor expected that. He just sits there in stony silence.  
  
Time cannot be wasted any longer. Thor shifts slightly, tilting Loki’s head back and his stomach lurches. A needle is pinched between thumb and forefinger of his other hand and his heart races. It was never supposed to be like this. Thor had never intended to ever harm Loki.  
  
His voice cracks. “Brother, have you nothing to say?”  
  
Thor waits. Loki remains silent.  
  
A tear falls, a shuddering breath is let out. So, this is how it’s going to be. Thor hasn’t eaten in several days, not since this form of punishment had surfaced. Though it is empty, his stomach still revolts against him. He takes another breath and the needle pierces Loki’s flesh. Fresh, bright blood beings to pool in fat, heavy drops before sluggishly rolling down Loki’s chin.  
  
It makes him sick.  
  
Thor’s hands were never meant for intricate work. He feels clumsy and oafish doing something like this. On top of the terrible guilt with each passing of the needle. The thread crosses over Loki’s lips, sealing in his words. Blood continues to drip down and Loki makes no motion to wipe it off. He simply sits. He makes no sound at all and Thor can’t stand it.   
  
Small crosses  are etched over Loki’s lips. Every time Thor pushes the needle through, he nearly heaves with disgust and grief. He knows Loki is hurting, not even just physically, and yet he sits here unmoving as if Thor wasn’t here at all. Several times he must stop to gather himself, lest he truly let himself go and weep like a newborn babe.   
  
And still, Loki just sits.  
  
Thor’s hands tremble, the stitches are messy and not done with any sort of precision. No word is spoken as he does this task, though he thinks he should. But, what could he even possibly say that he hasn’t already?  
  
Somehow, he finishes, though he doesn’t remember doing so, and he barely gets a breath in before he sinks to his knees. Stitching his brother’s mouth shut is an injustice. It’s cruel and even worse to make Thor carry this out. Even now, inflicting this pain on his brother, he still selfishly feels for himself as well.   
  
His arms circle around Loki’s waist and he buries his face in his brother’s lap. Blood drips into his hair and each time he feels it, it feels like regret and he chokes out an apology every time. Thor’s heart breaks with each beat and he doesn’t know if it will ever feel whole again.  
  
And Loki, simply sits.


End file.
